dslmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Commands
This page describes every current command in the game that is shown on the "commands" list. COMMANDS DESCRIPTION > Alias of direct. abandon** || Jump off a ship into the ocean. || affects** || Display a list of spell, skill effects on your character || || **afk** || Toggle AFK mode. || || **aglbet** || Bet on the AGL! || || **aglbet status** || See who is fighting in the AGL, available at the betting window. || || **alchemy** || Create a potion of a spell you know. || || **alias** || Quick shortening of commands without needing a client. || || **allowrider** || If you can be mounted, this command flags those you deem worthy of riding you as able to. || || **ambush** || Ranger skill. || || **ankle smash** || Charlatan Skill || || **anote** || Read/write an Auction note || || **answer** || Respond to the ask channel || || **apply** || Smash a gourd onto an item || || **areas** || List all the areas in the game || || **ask** || Ask a question on the Ask channel || || **assassinate** || Assassin skill || || **assignpost** || Clan leader only. Gives out ranks || || **auction** || Speak on the Auction channel || || **autoassist** || Toggle whether you will automatically assist people in your group. || || **autoexit** || Toggle whether you want to see the exits of a room that you enter. || || **autogold** || Toggle whether you want to take all the coins from any creature you kill. || || **autolist** || Displays all the toggles. || || **autoloot** || Toggle whether you want to take all the items from any creature you kill. || || **autoquit** || Toggle whether you want the game to attempt to make you quit if you lose your connection. || || **autorecall** || Toggle whether you want the game to attempt to make you recall if you lose your connection. || || **autosac** || Toggle whether you want to sacrifice any creature you kill (applies after autoloot, autogold) || || **autosplit** || Toggle whether you want to automatically split any coins with your group that you get from a monster you kill. || || **background** || Allows modification of your character's background text. || || **backhand** || Armsman skill - Mace Mastery || || **backstab** || Thief, Assassin, Bandit, Nightshade skill || || **bash** || Warrior, Barbarian skill || || **battlespam** || Toggles whether you want to see combat rounds from people other than you. || || **bbjoin** || Join an active automated bloodbath. || || **bbsetup** || Makes a new automated bloodbath. This costs an egg on top of prize money. || || **berserk** || Warrior(+) skill. || || **bet** || Bet on cwars. || || **bind** || Bind to a new bindstone. You can only do this if you are not in a kingdom or clan. That means characters without affiliations, loners, renegades and remorts. || || **bite** || Dragons do this. It hurts. || || **bladesong** || Main Bladesigner skill || || **bloodbath** || Speak on the bloodbath channel. (OOC.) Currently breaks crafting. || || **bludgeon** || A combat skill, hitting people with staffs. || || **board** || Get onto a docked ship. || || **boneshatter** || Armsman skill - Mace Mastery || || **bountylist** || Lists the top ten characters online in order of bountypoints || || **bp** || bp list - Lists what you can buy with bountypoints. bp buy - Buy an item with bountypoints. || || **brandish** || Use a magic staff (as opposed to a staff weapon). || || **breathe** || Dragons do this. It REALLY hurts. || || **brew** || Warlock skill. Brew a gourd. || || **brief** || Toggle whether you want to see the room description when you enter. || || **broadswing** || Shadowknight skill, similar to charge. || || **btell** || Toggle whether you want to receive a beep whenever you receive a tell. || || **buck** || Get rid of someone who is riding you. || || **bug** || Report a bug. || || **bugbear bite** || Weaken an enemy by biting them. Bugbears only. || || **bulktransfer** || Give a person a lot of stuff. For Vault rooms only. || || **bury** || Bury an item in the ground, used with the dig skill. The item can be dug up later. || || **butcher** || Skill, makes delicious meats. || || **buy** || Make a purchase transaction at a store. || || **caltraps** || Assassin skill, reduces dexterity. || || **camouflage** || Skill, similar to hiding. || || **camp** || Ranger skill, lets them camp out. || || **captureflag** || CTF ANYONE?? || || **cast** || Cast a spell. || || **catchup** || Mark all note spools as read. || || **cdeposit** || Donate eggs to your clan. || || **cgossip** || Speak on the Clan Gossip channel. || || **changes** || Read the Change notes. || || **channels** || List all the channels, and whether you have them on or off. || || **chant** || Skalds do this. They are repeating spells. || || **charge** || Warrior, Paladin, Crusader, Barbarian skill || || **choke** || Armsman skill - Whip mastery || || **chop** || Chops down trees. || || **cinfo** || Displays information regarding a clan. || || **circle** || Bladesingers do this. || || **circlestab** || Bladesingers do this. || || **claim** || || **clan** || Speak on your Clan channel. || || **clave** || Speak on the Conclave channel. || || **cleanse** || Barbarian skill. || || **clear** || Clears the screen. Typically only useful with telnet. || || **cloak** || || **close** || Close a door, a chest or a container that is closeable. || || **cmotd** || Display your clan's message of the day. || || **color** || Activate or deactivate colours. || || **combine** || Toggle whether to display duplicate inventory items with a number. || || **commands** || Display a list of all the commands available to mortals. || || **compact** || Toggle extra blank lines. || || **compare** || Compares one weapon or armour piece to that which you are wearing. || || **conclave** || Global Conclave channel from back when it was 3 clans. || || **consider** || Gives you an approximation of your chances of beating a monster based on its level relative to yours. || || **contender** || Displays AGL information. || || **control** || || **count** || Displays the number of characters online. || || **creaturelore** || Skill used for seeing mob stats. || || **credits** || Display the names of the creators of DIKUMud || || **critical1** || Attempt to do slightly more damage when you shoot someone with an arrow. || || **critical2** || Attempt to do significantly more damage when you shoot someone with an arrow. || || **critical3** || Attempt to completely maim and disfigure when you shoot someone with an arrow. || || **critical4** || Attempt to OMGWTFPWN when you shoot someone with an arrow. || || **critstrike** || Bounty skill, can one-shot kill someone. || || **cross** || Armsman skill - Sword mastery || || **cut** || || **cutthroat** || Nightshade skill. || || **cwarview** || Toggle Viewer for CLANWARS. || || **cwithdraw** || Immortal only skill. Used when your clan 'pays' for something. || || **deaf** || Toggle your ability to receive tells. || || **delete** || Delete your character. || || **deposit** || Deposit one or more jewelled eggs into your bank account. || || **description** || Modify your character's description text. || || **dig** || Dig in the ground. Can unearth buried items or hidden exits. || || **dip** || Dip a quill or pen into an ink resivoir. || || **direct** || Direct a say at someone in the room. || || **dirt** || Combat skill, kick dirt in someone's eyes. || || **disarm** || Combat skill, knock the enemy's weapon away. || || **disembark** || Leave a boarded ship. || || **disembowel** || Armsman skill, used when opponent is in red HP. || || **dismiss** || Get rid of your most recent pet. || || **dismount** || Stop riding. || || **divorce** || Priest-only. Divorces two mudmarried people. || || **dock** || When sailing a ship, docks at a dock. || || **door bash** || Dragons use this to ram a door open || || **dragon kick** || A kick that only dragons can use. || || **draw** || Draws a card. For RP uses only. || || **drink** || Use a drink container. || || **drop** || Put an item on the ground. || || **drum** || Armsman skill, increases attack #. || || **eat** || Eat food or pills. Yum! || || **emote** || Echo a line of text preceded by your name to the room as an action. || || **empty** || Pour a container out. || || **enter** || Go into a portal or gateway. || || **entrap** || Armsman polearm skill. || || **entwine** || Armsman flail sklil. || || **envenom** || Poison a food or weapon. || || **equipment** || Check what gear you have equipped. || || **escape** || Nightshade combat escaping skill. || || **examine** || Looks at + in an object, if possible. || || **exercise** || Allows dragons to regain 1 point of Con for 5 eggs. || || **exile** || Kick someone out of your kingdom. || || **exits** || Check what exits are in the room if you can see them. || || **extrastatus** || Check who keeps prisoners for who in a kingdom. || || **eyerake** || 2000 bountypoint skill for bards. || || **fake** || Charlatan skill, pretend to use a different one. || || **family** || || **feed** || Vampire skill? || || **fill** || Fill a container. || || **find** || Look for water. Shaman/ranger/barb skill. || || **fire** || Shoot a boat's cannon, if it's loaded. Kaboom! || || **flagscore** || CTF ??? || || **flare** || Nightshade dirtkick replacement skill. || || **flash bomb** || Area-attack dirtkick for assassins. || || **flee** || Escape combat into a random nearby room. || || **flipcoin** || Flip a random coin. Mwah. || || **flurry** || Armsman sword skill. || || **fly** || Lift off the ground and start ocean flying. || || **follow** || Follow someone else, mob or player. || || **forepawswipe** || Wemic innate claw attack. || || **gain** || Add or trade skills. || || **game** || As gamestatus. || || **gamestatus** || Check current game status toggles (double XP, etc) || || **gaze** || || **gcontrol** || Assassin bash-type stun skill. || || **get** || Pick an item up off the floor. || || **give** || Give an item to someone else. || || **glance** || Check someone's current health. || || **gore** || Moose or Mino skill, smashing with horns. || || **gossip** || Talk to all of Algoron ICly. || || **gouge** || Charlatan blind skill. || || **gpray** || Priest uberpray. || || **grant** || Grant someone a sirname. (Kleader only) || || **grats** || Congratulate someone OOCly || || **group** || Show who is in your current group. || || **groups** || Show what skills you've added. || || **gtell** || Send a tell to everyone in your group. || || **guild** || Add a player to your kingdom or clan. (Recruiters only) || || **halt** || Bandit skill, knocks people off their horse. || || **harvest** || Necromancer skill, harvest body parts off a corpse. || || **headbutt** || Battlerager combat skill. || || **heal** || Used at a healer room, healer casts spells on you. || || **heart thrust** || || **heel** || Brings a store-bought pet to you if its nearby. || || **help** || Shows the basic help files. || || **herbs** || Create mediocre pills in wilderness rooms. || || **hide** || Attempt to hide from people. || || **hiltthrust** || Barbarian skill, reduces dexterity. || || **history** || Show history notes. || || **hold** || Same as wear but for lights, staves, wands, and held items. || || **howl** || || **hunt** || Ranger skill, track someone in an area. || || **hurl** || Armsman skill, throw a dagger. || || **idea** || Post an idea note. || || **ignore** || Prevent someone sending you a tell. || || **impale** || Armsman spear combat skill. || || **improve** || Get better at a skill % || || **incorporate** || Return to physical form if shifted. || || **inflict** || || **info** || Same as Groups || || **inspect** || Show an item's stats in a shop. || || **inspectroom** || Bandit skill, reveals people. || || **instigate** || Charlatan skill, makes two people fight. || || **inventory** || Show what you're carrying but not wearing. || || **invite** || A sort of 'allow' skill that lets people do stuff like enter your house. || || **jump** || Swashie skill, jump from one ship to another. || || **kdeposit** || Donate eggs from your bank account to your kingdom's. || || **kdonate** || Donate quest points to your kingdom. || || **keeps** || Displays the owners of each keep. || || **kick** || Skill. Kick someone. Does blunt damage. || || **kill** || Start a fight with a creature. || || **kinfo** || Show the leader, watcher and tax rate of a kingdom. || || **kingdom** || Speak on the Kingdom channel. || || **kiss** || || **kmotd** || Show your kingdom's Message of the Day login. || || **knock** || Knock on a door. Knock || || **krank** || Set a kingdom rank. || || **krenegade** || Renegade a kingdomer! || || **kwithdraw** || Withdraw eggs from the kingdom bank. || || **land** || Land, if oceanflying. || || **lash** || Armsman skill, drag someone around. || || **launch** || Undock a boat you're sailing. || || **leave** || || **legionviewer** || || **legsweep** || Armsman skill, similar to trip. || || **lifebane** || Nightshade skill to poison a weapon. || || **light** || Alias for Hold/Wear, for light sources. || || **link** || Link minds for certain skills. Currently only useful for Conclave. || || **list** || Show what's for sale in a shop. || || **lock** || Lock a door or container. || || **logout** || Alias for quit. || || **loner** || Loners you. || || **look** || See what's in a room, or a person's desc/items, or in a container/portal. || || **lore** || Skill, lets you see basic stats of an item. || || **lotto** || Buys lottery tickets. || || **lower** || Lower sails on a boat, making it go slower. || || **lunar** || Check the moons. Alias for Look Moons. || || **man** || || || **marry** || Priest command. Marry two people. Awwww. || || **mask** || Swashbuckler command, puts or takes off a mask at level 45. || || **mercy** || Don't kill someone if they are about to die. || || **mimic** || Swashbuckler skill, mimic say/yell || || **misdirection** || Nightshade skill, similar to flee. || || **mist** || || **morph** || Sea elf skill, turn into a dolphin. || || **motd** || See the current login message. || || **mount** || Toggle for mooses/dragons to let people ride them. || || **mudcoat** || Barbarian skill, fireproofs an item. || || **murder** || Similar to kill, but can be used on players. || || **name** || Chargen command, change your name if it's not approved. || || **nerve** || Assassin nerve pinch skill. || || **newbie** || Newbie channel. Newbie alone turns it on and off. || || **news** || Central command for the news spool. || || **nightmeld** || Nightshade uber-hide. || || **nlevel** || Allows you to change when you see people write notes. || || **nocancel** || Turn on/off letting people cancel you. || || **nofly** || Toggle being able to have fly cast on you. || || **nofollow** || Toggle allowing people to follow. || || **nolink** || Toggle between allowing others to "link" you. (Currently only for Conclave.) || || **noloot** || Let or not let people fully loot your corpse when you die. || || **nosummon** || Toggle allowing people to summon you. || || **nosurrender** || Toggle surrendering or not. || || **note** || Central note spool command. || || **notify** || Turn on and off note spool notifications. || || **ocean_call** || Swashie command, creates a dolphin mount. || || **oclan** || OOC Clan channel. || || **oclave** || Conclave OOC channel (disabled) || || **okingdom** || OOC Kingdom channel. || || **oldscore** || Oldstyle score command. || || **ooc** || Out of Character channel. || || **oocn** || Oocnote spool command. || || **oocset** || out of character information setting. || || **open** || Open a closed container or door. || || **order** || Order a charmed monster to do something. || || **outfit** || Get a set of newbie gear, level 5 or under. || || **panicenemy** || Bandit skill, sets wimpy to 0. || || **pardon** || Imm command, removes a hostile or wanted flag. || || **password** || Change your password. || || **peek** || Used to be for the peek skill, does nothing now. || || **peer** || Simply a social. Peer at people. || || **perforate** || || **pick** || A skill to pick locked doors or containers. || || **plant** || Plant seeds. || || **play** || Play music! Don't think these work anymore. || || **pmote** || Like emote, but better in every way. || || **poison** || || || **poison_smoke** || Assassin skill, poisons people in the room. || || **poisondagger** || Assassin skill, poisons a dagger! || || **potionsmash** || Bandit skill, destroys someone's potions. || || **pound** || Pounds on a door. || || **pour** || Pour a liquid into another container. Or on the floor. Will not empty a decanter. || || **powerswing** || Barbarian skill, smacks a weapon into someone. || || **pquest** || The automated quest system main command. || || **practice** || Check your practices, or use them. || || **pray** || Mainly OOC global channel that only imms can read. || || **prayer** || Priest command to get in touch with their God. || || **prayernote** || Imm-only command. || || **praynote** || || **prayrecall** || Barb command, essentially word of recall in a skill. || || **press** || Press a button or switch. || || **prompt** || Change or toggle on/off your prompt. || || **pull** || Pull a lever or button or whatnot. || || **purchase** || With 10 blue diamonds in your inventory, purchase an egg. || || **push** || Push a switch or lever and so on. || || **put** || Put something in or on something else. || || **qmovement** || Ranger skill for quiet woodland sneaking. || || **qnote** || Questnote spool main command. || || **quaff** || Drink a potion. Quaffing is like drinking, but messier. || || **quest** || Global quest channel. Usually OOC. || || **questinfo** || Check basic info about what quest you're on. || || **questoptions** || || || **questtype** || Change if you get XP or QP for finishing a quest. || || **quiet** || Turn on and off being unable to hear channels. || || **quit** || Leave the game. Duh. || || **rack** || Charlatan skill. Kick someone in the nads! || || **radio** || Radio global channel. Always OOC, obviously. || || **rage** || Battlerager skill. WARGAAAAAR || || **ragercharge** || See above. || || **raise** || Raise sails on a ship, to make it go faster. || || **rank** || See current clan/kingdom ranks or rank someone else. || || **read** || Alias for "look". || || **recall** || Head home. Automatically changes when you pick a kingdom or clan. || || **recite** || Read a scroll. Has some pre-lag, like singing a bard song. || || **reclass** || Reclass yourself (or someone else). Only in a trainer room. || || **register** || During creation, pick your class. || || **rehearse** || Practice, but for bard songs. Uses pracs too. || || **remove** || Take off a piece of equipment. || || **removenewbie** || Take off the newbie flag. || || **removewar** || Make peace with a clan. || || **renegade** || Boot someone out of a clan. || || **replay** || See the tells someone sent you while you were AFK or linkdead. || || **reply** || Send a tell to whoever sent you a tell last. || || **report** || Disabled. || || **rest** || Like sitting, but regens hp/mana slightly faster. || || **retire** || Stop clanning. Can only be done at level 51. || || **retrain** || Go back to level 1. Do not pass Go, do not collect 200 gold. || || **revert** || Return to normal for a shaman's beastform, or a sea elf's dolphin form. || || **ride** || Yeeeehaw. || || **riot** || Bandit skill, buffs a group's hit/dam. || || **roar** || Dragons can roar. Rararar! || || **roll** || Roll dice. Has no in-game mechanical effect. || || **roundhouse** || Bard skill. Punch someone in the head. || || **rules** || See the rules. Read the rules. Now! || || **sacrifice** || Sacrifice an item to the gods, they give you silver. || || **sap** || Charlatan skill, knocking them out like strangle. || || **save** || Save your character, useful if the MUD might crash. || || **say** || Send text to everyone in the room. Almost always IC. || || **scan** || Check the adjacent rooms for people. || || **scleave** || Shield-cleave skill for armsmen. || || **score** || Check your current stats and points. || || **scribe** || Make a scroll. Must have some paper. || || **scroll** || Change the amount of text that scrolls by at once before pausing. || || **search** || Disabled || || **sell** || Sell an item to a shop. || || **setextrastatus** || Kingdom command to change kingdom stuff. || || **setmisery** || Set misery keep clan target. Only leaders. || || **setprice** || Merchant command to set the price for an object. || || **setracestatus** || Kingdomer leader command to allow races in. || || **settax** || Kingdomer leader command to set tax rate. || || **shalonesti** || Shalonesti Kingdom + clan IC channel. || || **sharpen** || Dwarf skill, enhances a weapon. || || **sheath** || Sheath a weapon so you can draw it when blind. || || **sheathcut** || Nightshade skill, disarms a sheathed weapon. || || **shield strike** || Attack skill, whaps someone with your shield. || || **shielddisarm** || Knocks someone's shield away. || || **shoot** || Shoot arrows. || || **shopstatus** || Merchant command, view your shop. || || **shout** || Like yell, but louder. Can be heard by sleeping people. || || **shove** || Push someone or something into another room. || || **show** || Have your affects appear in score. || || **showclanpost** || Does nothing. || || **sing** || Bard command, sing your songs. || || **sirname** || Kingdom leader command to grant sirnames. || || **sit** || Sit down. || || **skewer** || Shaman skill, tosses a spear at someone. || || **skick** || Attack skill, tries to knock someone's shield away. || || **skills** || Check your skills. Use "skills all" to see all of them. || || **slash** || || || **sleep** || Go to sleep. Zzzz. || || **smash** || || **smite** || Paladin skill, to smash a mace in someone's head. || || **smith** || Craft command to make items. || || **smoke** || Smoke a pipe. || || **sneak** || Sneak. No one notices if you leave or enter a room, or which direction you fled. || || **snotify** || Turn off your note notifications. || || **socials** || List all the current socials. || || **sounds** || Turn on MSP, mud sound protocol. || || **speak** || Change languages or show what you can speak. || || **spells** || Like skills, but shows only the spells you can cast. || || **spit** || Goblin spit. Ptui! || || **split** || Split some silver with your group. || || **stab** || Armsman skill to jab a knife at someone. || || **stalk** || Nightshade skill to follow people, even if they're nofollowed. || || **stall** || Wingstall on a dragon to blow dust in everyone's eyes. || || **stance** || Chance current combat stance or change to average. || || **stand** || You stand up. Exactly like wake. || || **stats** || See your current physical stats. || || **steal** || Thief command. Swipe something from someone. || || **stealth** || Bandit command, to sneak + hide at the same time. || || **sting** || Armsman skill, with flails. || || **story** || Does nothing really. Replaced by "help time". || || **storynote** || Story note spool main command. || || **strangle** || Assassin skill, KO someone for a few ticks. || || **subdue** || Toggle subdue. Will spare someone else's life if they have "mercy" on. || || **surrender** || Surrender to guards, if you're wanted. || || **swindle** || Charlatan skill, chance of getting an item for free. Has cooldown if failed. || || **system** || || **tail** || Tail swipe, dragon stun skill. || || **take** || Exactly the same as 'get'. || || **takeoff** || Flying, dragon style! || || **tame** || Similar to calm, but for rangers and druids against animals. || || **tamp** || || **target** || Swashbuckler skill, able to slash various body parts. || || **taunt** || Kender skill, gives -hitroll and +damroll. || || **tear** || Tear a page out of a book. || || **tell** || Send a tell to someone. Usually IC. || || **terrain** || See what the room type is. || || **thaxanos** || Thaxanos/Wargar global IC channel. || || **thrash** || || **throat** || || **ticks** || Turn on and off getting an extra line when the tick goes by. || || **time** || Check current IC and OOC time. || || **title** || Change your who title. || || **toggleooc** || Leader command to turn on and off the OOC channel. || || **toss** || Warlock skill, throw gourds or stakes. || || **trade** || Trade two items. || || **train** || Check your trains or train a stat/hp. || || **treaty** || Used by clan leaders to publicly announce peace between two factions. || || **trim** || Trim the sails on a ship. || || **trip** || Attack skill to stun someone who isn't flying. || || **turn** || Turn a ship. || || **typo** || Report a typo. || || **unalias** || Remove an alias. || || **unholyrapture** || Shadowknight skill. || || **unignore** || Remove an ignore. || || **uninvite** || Remove an invited character. || || **unlock** || Unlock a door or locked container. || || **unread** || Display what note spools have unread messages. || || **unsheath** || Remove a sheathed weapon. || || **value** || Check the value of an item in a shop. || || **vanish** || Assassin skill, teleports to a random room in the area. || || **visible** || Strips your sneak, hide, invis, etc. || || **voicetype** || Change your say messages. || || **wake** || Alias of stand. || || **wantedinfo** || Check where you're currently wanted. || || **war** || Clan leader command to declare war on other clans. || || **warcry** || Barbarian skill, similar to berserk. || || **water** || || **waylay** || Bandit command to give free init attacks. || || **weaponslip** || Nightshade skill to hit through parry. || || **wear** || Put an item on. || || **weather** || Check current in game weather. || || **welcomestatus** || Check who can enter a kingdom. || || **where** || Check who's in your current area. || || **whirl** || Armsman axe mastery skill. || || **whisper** || Emote a whisper in a room. || || **who** || Check who's currently online and visible. Has lag. || || **whoami** || Check who you're currently logged in as. || || **whoc** || Who for clanners. Has no lag. || || **whocraft** || Check who can currently craft things. || || **whois** || Check info on someone. || || **whoisic** || Check IC info on someone, including desc. || || **whok** || Who for kingdomers. Has no lag. || || **whon** || Check who's a noble. || || **wield** || Wear, but for weapons. || || **wimpy** || Set your wimpy, an automatic flee attempt each time you get hit under this HP. || || **wing** || || || **withdraw** || Remove eggs from the bank. || || **wizlist** || Check who the current imms are. || || **worth** || Check how much money you have. || || **write** || Write in a book. || || **wtoss** || Disarm, but tosses a weapon into an adjacent room. For Jongleurs. || || **yank** || Armsman skill, yank someone into a room. || || **yell** || Like shout, but more local. || || **zap** || Used to hit someone with a wand. || Back to Top